Edward's Love
by Mayor Hawkeye
Summary: Can't think up a summary for this story. Also my first try writing a story for this anime and for this pairing which happens to be my favorite so some advise will help. Thanks.


Edward's Love

In the office of Colonel Roy Mustang sat Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Mustang sat behind his desk while Ed sat in front of the desk. They were sitting in silence when Mustang started to talk.

"So what brings you were today Fullmetal?" asked Mustang

"I'm here to tell you that I want to be put on vacation." Said Ed

"I'll see what I can do. Fullmetal why did you come back in the first place after you got Al's body back?" he asked

"To be honest I don't know anymore. After everything that has happen and spending so much time on trying to get Al's body back. I don't know when it happened." Ed said

What they didn't know is that someone is listening to them talk. That someone is a certain brown eye, blonde hair lieutenant.

"You fell in love didn't you? So who is the lucky woman? You little bastard." Asked Mustang smirking

Ignoring the short joke he answered.

"Yes I fell in love and before I answer you should put that cup of coffee down because the answer will shock you." Ed said

After doing what Ed said Mustang looked Ed straight in the eyes.

"Okay that reason why I had you put the coffee down because the woman that I fell in love with is Riza Hawkeye."

When he said that Mustang started to choke on his spit and with Riza her eyes went wide in surprise when she heard that.

"W…WHAT? Are you serious?" asked Mustang

"Yes I am serious. I am in love with Riza Hawkeye." Ed said calming

"When did this happen?" asked Mustang

Ed got up and walked to the window lean against it and looked out it.

"I don't know when it happened but I can tell you that I am not against it." Ed said

"Why is that?" asked Mustang

"Where to start? Well she is beautiful, smart, have the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen, a great sense of humor, and much more. So in other words what is there not to like about her." Ed said

Outside the door Riza is blushing from what Ed said about her. Inside the room Mustang is sitting behind his desk smirking thinking to himself. "He has is bad for her."

"So what is stopping you from asking her out?" asked Mustang

Ed turns from the window and looked at Mustang.

"There are two things stopping me. The first is fear of rejection. The second is that I do not know what she thinks of me or her feelings for you." Ed said

When Mustang heard the first reason he was about to start laughing that was until he heard the second reason and he adamantly sober up. With Riza she thought the first reason was funny with everything that he has been through and faced, but when she heard the second reason her eyes went wide when she heard the ending of the second reason.

"What do you mean by her feelings for me" asked Mustang

"I mean is that I don't know if she loves you like how I love her. I just don't know." Ed said with a sigh as he looked down. He looked up at Mustang with a sad smile. "If she does love you like that then I will not be in the way to stop other one of you two."

Mustang looked at Ed and asked "How bad is it? How bad did the war affect you for you to say that when you are known to never give up on anything?"

Ed sighed "Bad enough that I just want to go to sleep for 5 to 10 years."

When Mustang heard that his eyes went wide. Outside the door when Riza heard all of that she started to cry. Mustang sat up straight in his set turned toward Ed and said.

"Edward Elric this moment on you are on vacation until the military needs you again."

"Yes sir." Ed said

At that moment the door opened up to reveal Riza Hawkeye. When Ed and Mustang saw her their eyes went wide and Ed's face went pale.

"Hawkeye how long have you been at the door?" asked Mustang

"Since the beginning and I must say that I agree with you on the vacation." Riza said

"Good because you are going to be joining him on his vacation." Said Mustang

When they heard that their eyes went wide. They looked at each other as soon as they looked at each other they quickly looked away from each other and when they did they had blushes on their faces. Even though they didn't see the blush on their faces didn't mean that Mustang didn't see them which he did and he thought to himself. "So his feels aren't one sided after all then that's good."

"So where will you be heading to on your vacation?" asked Mustang

Ed looked up when he heard the question and coughed for a moment to collect his nerves.

"Well I plan on heading home to Resembool to rest for a few days then looked for a house or a plot and build a house for me and my future family." Ed said with a smile while looking at Riza out of the corner of his eyes. Which didn't go unnoticed be either Riza or Mustang. When Riza notice a blush appears on her checks and Mustang was smirking when he notice.

"He doesn't notice but he is smooth talking Riza and its working." Mustang thought

"Doesn't he have any idea what he is doing to me right now?" Riza thought

"Well it's a good thing that you are being paid for this vacation then." Mustang said

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ed

"What I mean is that you are being paid to go on vacation and the same goes for you as well Hawkeye." Mustang said

"But …" Riza started to say before she was cut off.

"No buts Hawkeye." Mustang stated

"Yes sir."

"Good you leave for Resembool in three days from now so you better get to packing your stuff and finish anything that needs to be done." Mustang commanded

"Yes sir." Ed and Riza said with a salute

"Dismiss." Mustang said

With that Riza and Ed turned and walked out of Mustang's office and into the room where everyone else is gathered together. Breda is eating donuts. Fuery is working on another radio. Havoc is leaning back in his chair with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and with his legs up on his desk. Falman is sitting at his desk working on the paper work. They have no idea what went on in Mustang's office because they just got back from their lunch break. When Ed and Riza came out of the office they were in their own thoughts. That is until Riza spoke to get Ed's attention.

"Edward." Riza said

"Yes Hawkeye. What can I do for you?" asked Ed

"Yes first off you can call me Riza." She said now that caught everyone's attention. They are now wondering what is going on. When Ed heard that he was shock.

"Okay." He said with a gulp

"Now for second isn't there something that you want to ask me?" asked Riza

"Oh shit I should have seen this coming since she heard everything that I said in there." Ed thought to himself while everyone was looking at each other wondering what they are talking about.

"Well I (deep breathe) I was wondering if you will do me the honor of being my girlfriend and go on a date with me tonight?" Ed asked as he looked her in the eyes.

After he asked that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Some stopped out of shock, while the others stopped to watch. With Riza, all she is doing is smiling.

"Please say something Riza your killing me here." Ed thought looking at Riza.

"Yes Ed I will be your girlfriend and to that date tonight." Riza said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

When she kissed him everyone fell out of their chair in shock. Ed at first was shock but after a moment he started to kiss her back just as strong as she is. After they broke the kiss they looked at each other with a blush each and with equally bright smiles on their faces.

"Great then shill I pick you up at 7 then?" asked Ed with a smile

"That would be fine with me." Riza said with a smile as well

With that Ed left after giving Riza a kiss on the check. Riza ignore the others and went back to her desk to finish what little paperwork that she has left. After she did that she left to file the paperwork.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Havoc

"Boys that is a man that just got everything that he denied himself for years." Mustang said as he walked out of his office.

"Lucky bastard got something that we don't have and that is a girlfriend." Havoc said while everyone just nodded thinking one thing.

"Bastard."

Later that day Ed is walking down the street of Central heading towards Riza's apartment to pick her up for their date. When he got there he knocked on the door soon after he did the door opened up to show Riza. When Riza stepped out Ed's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped when she saw that she started to giggle. The reason why his mouth dropped is because she is wearing a black strapless dress that hugs her body in all of the right places with black hills and her hair is down.

"Well what do think Ed?" asked Riza

"That's it I have died and gone to heaven because there is an angel standing right in front of me." Ed said without thinking.

When she heard that a blush appears on her face and then Ed realized what he said he too started to blush. He coughed for a moment to collect his nerves then he stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Shill we get going?" he asked

"Lets." She said

With that they are on their way. As they walked they got to know each other. When they got to the restaurant they were seated right away after they ordered they started to have the time of their life with all of the jokes and dancing. After they had finished they left the restaurant and since there was still day light out they decided to have a walk through the park and relax. After a few moments of walking around Ed saw a bench so he lead Riza over to it so they could have a set. When they sat down Ed took a deep breath and reached into his pocket and brought out a box.

"Riza." Ed said

"Yes Ed." Riza said as she turns to him.

"I got this for." He said as he hands the box her.

She took the box from him and opens it when she does she gasp and put a hand over her mouth because in the box is a beautiful gold necklace with two gun pendants and a heart pendant in the center of the two guns and on one side of the heart pendant her name is carved in it and on the other side it says "This woman is not just deadly but she is also beautiful and any guy who is lucky enough to gain her as their girlfriend is one lucky guy and they better hold on to her because a woman like this one comes once in a life time." When she read that tears started to form in her eyes and roll down her checks. When Ed saw the tears he started to get worried.

"Riza is everything okay what's wrong?" he asked

"Oh Ed there's nothing wrong it's just that it's beautiful and when I read what it says on the back I couldn't hold it back. You see I always thought that I was going to be along for the rest of my life because no one took an interest in me." She admitted looking down until she felt Ed's real hand lifting her head up to look at him. He then place his hand on her check.

"You won't have to worry about that because you got me now and all those other guys missed their chance with a beautiful woman like you Riza." Ed said

When she heard that she lends forward and kisses him. This kiss is slow and full of emotions. As they kiss they can feel each other's love that they hold for one another. After they broke apart they lend their foreheads against each other and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye." Ed said with a bright smile.

"I love you too, Edward Elric." Riza said with a bright smile.

With that they got up and headed for Riza's apartment where Ed kissed her good night and then headed back to his own apartment so that he can start packing and get a good night sleep with his dreams filled with a certain blonde lieutenant.


End file.
